


Uma partida apenas

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Football, Football, Football | Soccer, Italy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 26]A partida rolava, o estádio estava em loucura, os acréscimos decorriam.Era sua única chance de ganhar, mas a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era em como o cheiro daquele homem fundia a sua mente…





	Uma partida apenas

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ X-MEN e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Stan Lee** e **Jack Kirby** , criadores da equipe mutante advinda dos quadrinhos para o cinema, da Marvel Comics e 20th Century Fox, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 26 – Países do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Nação de sorteio, _Itália_.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Cherik [Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto X Charles Xavier/Professor X]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa editada por mim. Fanart de inspiração → [THACMIS](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Uma partida apenas - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

 

As torcidas gritavam com afinco, cada uma o seu hino ou um grito de guerra para incentivar o time. Eram as eliminatórias, o real _mata-mata_. Tudo seria decidido nos acréscimos, mas a única coisa que Charles conseguia pensar era nos olhos cerúleos do jogador adversário, Lehnsherr, mais conhecido como  _Magneto_. O homem era uma lenda, um dos primeiros ômegas dentro de uma liga esportiva em um país europeu. Quebrara toda as regras opressoras que existiam no esporte e na sociedade. Desde pequeno após sofrer horrores em um campo de refugiados, fora descoberto por acaso por um técnico de ares duvidosos e má índole que o imigrou para a Alemanha onde iniciou sua carreira.

Sebastian Shaw havia transformado o garoto franzino que conseguia driblar quem quer que fosse em uma máquina de fazer gols. Em qualquer time que entrasse, ele ganhava. Fizesse chuva ou sol ele era imbatível. Muitas más línguas associaram sua alta taxa de gols com o uso de seu característico odor ômega. Charles ainda se lembrava da reação que aquilo causara no homem, foi-se manchete de todos os jornais _"Lehnsherr quebra nariz de jornalista e é punido pela FIFA_ _"_. Não é necessário dizer que muitos tomaram as dores do jovem que na época era uma estrela em ascensão o que levou a um arquivamento da denúncia. Mas aquilo eram águas passadas, pois tempos depois após a contratação de Emma Frost como técnica do time, uma outra revolução no esporte e com a implementação de algumas novas leis, fora instaurado a obrigatoriedade do uso de inibidores em todos os jogadores e pessoal de imprensa enquanto em campo ou em entrevista. O que diminuiu consideravelmente as picuinhas surgidas em meio a tanta testosterona. 

Isso fora quase 10 anos, e agora a frente time alemão, no posto de capitão, o ruivo polonês com porte de alpha deixava a todos fascinados com a desenvoltura que tinha com a bola nos pés. A cada jogo que ia uma vitória atrás da outra, levando a seleção germânica as finais da Copa com sede na Itália. Final essa que agora era disputada entre eles e o time inglês ao qual Charles pertencia. Primeiro tempo 0x0, uma falta dos britânicos e dois pênaltis. Segundo tempo seguia da mesma forma e como final não podia ficar em empate de maneira nenhuma agora estavam ali, frente a frente, cada um correndo a seu modo para fazer o gol da vitória. Charles não sabia o que vinha lhe ocorrendo nos minutos finais que faltavam, mas o cheiro forte que provinha do outro estava lhe matando. Ele sabia que por regra com o uso dos inibidores por ambos não seria possível sentir o cheiro do ômega, mesmo assim ele vinha, atingindo-o minuto após minuto, afligindo seu ser, queimando o seu âmago. E ele não sabia quanto tempo mais iria aguentar aquilo. 

Foi então que algo estalou, seu peito pareceu explodir e ele sentiu uma conexão nova invadir seu corpo, algo o impelia a proteger o ruivo jogador de quem quer que fosse, seus olhos então esquadrinharam o campo notando então que haviam perdido a partida, o time alemão vibrava com garra pela vitória, mas Lehnsherr não estava ali, ele corria rapidamente para o vestiário sendo seguido pela loira figura da técnica Frost. Impelido por algo que não sabia o que era seguiu-os ignorando a todos que queriam lhe impedir, pedindo-o para parar e dar alguma entrevista. Mas ele não podia, seu interior lhe pedia para correr atrás do outro. Foi assim seguindo sua intuição que achou-o ainda de roupa e tudo debaixo da ducha fria que fazia seu corpo tremer. Não querendo assustá-lo aproximou-se mansamente, se escondendo atrás de um dos armários escutando e vez ou outra olhando para a parte das duchas, foi quando ouviu a voz preocupada da loira.

— Erik você tem certeza querido? Pelos meus cálculos isso só iria acontecer daqui dois meses.

— Você acha que eu não sei como meu corpo funciona? Se eu estou dizendo que entrei em  _heat_ é porque isso aconteceu.

— Você sabe o que poderia desestabilizar seu ciclo dessa forma?

— Não sei, os inibidores somente abafam os odores naturais das minhas glândulas, ele não afeta meu ciclo e mesmo se eu tivesse usado em excesso o máximo que teria ocorrido era um fedor a gambá — respondeu rindo para tentar ameninar a raiva e o nervosismo que percorriam o seu corpo.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer?

— Só não deixe ninguém entrar aqui, mesmo tendo convivido tantos anos com eles não acredito que nessa situação eles…

— Eu entendo querido, vou me colocar lá fora e impedir a entrada, isso lhe dará alguns minutos. Termine seu banho, vista-se, passe um novo perfume inibidor e me encontre na porta, vou tentar levá-lo embora sem que ninguém lhe ponha a mão ok?

— Obrigado.

— Não precisa agradecer querido, eu faço isso porque gosto de você. Se não fosse seu fervor em jogar talvez eu não pudesse lhe treinar — e dito isso saiu do local deixando-o só. 

Charles em contrapartida, já havia se escondido dentro de um armário que encontrara aberto, após ver a partida da loira decidiu verificar se o caminho estava limpo para poder sair dali, mas qual foi a sua surpresa ao tentar sair do cubículo topar-se de frente com um largo peito musculoso e salpicada de água que escorria em numerosas gotas, como que salpicadas uma a uma sobre uma fina estátua de mármore. Levantando o olhar topou-se com os mesmos olhos cerúleos de antes, que agora pareciam negros por causa do calor que dilatava as pupilas do homem a sua frente. Engolindo em seco tentou respirar, mas o cheiro forte vindo do outro quase o jogou ao chão. Era como estar novamente em casa, junto de Raven sua irmã, dentro da biblioteca, brincando enquanto crianças, felizes sem saberem as dores do mundo. Era como estar de volta ao lar, mas com algo a mais que não sabia identificar. Decidiu então prender a respiração esperando alguma reação do outro que continuava estático a sua frente. 

Em contrapartida Erik olhava-o assustado, um alpha dentro do seu armário, sozinho com ele enquanto estava no meio de um  _heat_ não era a melhor coisa para lhe acontecer nesse momento. Emma estava lá fora, muito provavelmente contento o time e quem quer que fosse tentar entrar ali. Ele não tinha tempo, precisava ir embora antes que outra onda o atingisse e nublasse sua visão. Ele não sentira-se bem desde o início do jogo e não sabia o porque, até sentir o líquido lubrificante natural a sua condição de ômega, escorrer entre suas pernas. Determinado a fugir antes de ser atacado meteu um gol forte no goleiro inglês que distraiu-se com seu cheiro. Pela primeira vez usara-se da vantagem de ter um odor natural para ganhar algo, mas ninguém podia julgá-lo, era questão de vida ou morte. Alphas sempre ficam loucos perto de um ômega, mais ainda se ele não é vinculado, quem dirá então na frente de um que acaba de entrar em um  _heat_? Seria seu fim se continuasse ali, sorte que tivera essa change, a qual não desperdiçou.

Só que agora ali após ter toda a chance de correr, de se esconder em seu apartamento e passar sozinho por aquilo de forma dolorosa, mas digna ele tinha a sua frente a resposta para suas perguntas. O cheiro proveniente do pequeno alpha removia todo o seu interior, algo dentro dele gritava o impelindo a jogar-se entre os braços do outro e deixar ser mimado por aquele homem castanho de lindos olhos azuis celeste. Sua mente vibrava. Ele conhecia essa sensação, era o reconhecimento entre alpha e ômega. Ele encontrara quem seria o seu vínculo por toda a vida. Não podia acreditar, mas isso explicava o porque dos inibidores terem falhado e seu ciclo ter sido modificado, era seu corpo reivindicando os anos longe do seu companheiro de alma, que agora estava ali a seu dispor. Ele sorriu, mais uma vitória. Quem se importava com uma maldita taça em ouro quando acabara de encontrar seu parceiro destinado, sua alma gêmea. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse continuar com seus devaneios o outro saiu mansamente do armário com a mão cobrindo nariz e boca, desviando o olhar, como se temesse o encarar. 

— Me desculpe, eu não devia ter entrado ali, eu vou…

— Não — grunhiu impedindo-o de seguir.

— Não!? 

— Você é o culpado disso.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando, me desculpe — respondeu Charles com o rosto de pura consternação.

— Você não está sentindo? A sensação no peito de chamando, as cocegas na boca do estômago, o prazer em respirar um ar carregado.

— Seu cheiro, você. Oh meu Deus — revelação se fez presente em seu olhar, era como se o véu da verdade fosse removido da sua frente e jogado esticado aos seus pés. Ele olhou de cima abaixo e fixou-se nos olhos de Erik. Reconhecimento enchendo seu peito — isso é impossível!

— Ao que parece não. Você consegue se manter firme até eu terminar de me trocar? Eu acredito que sim, pois até minutos atrás você não havia notado nossa conexão.

— Eu creio que sim — respondeu ainda com a mão sobre o rosto — mas não entendo o porque.

— Você ligou os pontos, parece alguém inteligente. Eu preciso sair daqui e você também, além de que ao que parece somos companheiros. Ou você não notou? — Indagou enquanto rapidamente se vestia e conduzia o outro para fora. 

— Sim eu notei, mas achei que…

— Não fosse real? 

— É.

— Eu gostaria de conversar, mas agora não temos tempo — ditou enquanto borrifava um perfume sobre si — nós precisamos sair daqui. Onde você está hospedado? 

— Há algumas quadras daqui, nosso hotel é próximo ao estádio.

— Ótimo, isso facilita as coisas.

Já fora do vestiário toparam com Emma. Erik se distanciou um pouco do outro indo falar com a loira, após alguns minutos voltou com um molho de chaves em mãos. Arrastando o inglês consigo levou-o até o estacionamento por uma saída lateral e correndo o mais rápido que os semáforos e limites de velocidade deixavam ele chegou rapidamente no prédio onde estava a delegação inglesa de futebol. Saindo e dando a volta no veículo retirou Charles do banco e o conduziu para dentro do edifício.

— Qual o seu quarto?

— Porque isso tudo?

— Quarto!

— 512, mas eu estou sem meu cartão de acesso, não nos deix-

— Não importa — dito isso os levou a frente da recepcionista onde com um sorriso e um galanteio conseguiu a chave extra e subiu o mais rápido possível para o quinto andar, arrastando o outro consigo. Assim que entraram no quarto, sem não antes deixar um aviso de não perturbe pendurado a maçaneta da porta ele levou Charles até a cama na qual sentou-se perto do outro.

— Você parece estar digerindo isso bem devagar e eu não tenho muito tempo para explicar, mas vou resumir. Você é meu alpha, seu cheiro desestabilizou meu ciclo, meu corpo está lhe chamando, reivindicando nossa união. Eu não vou poder ficar no meu hotel.

— Você não tem um quarto próprio? — Fora a única coisa que Charles conseguira processar com tanta coisa acontecendo.

— Eu divido o meu com Emma, minha técnica, mas ela é uma alpha e mesmo sendo minha amiga não conseguiria se segura estando comigo enquanto estou assim, além de que meu time é quase todo composto por alphas, a chance de um deles invadir meu quarto é grande.

— E você decidiu vir ao meu? É tão louco quanto estar lá.

— Não quando você é meu. Aqui ninguém terá coragem de entrar, estou em  _heat_ e você é meu alpha, eles irão respeitar. E eu também não vou conseguir passar por isso sem você. Tenho algumas horas antes do meu organismo deixar de agir de forma racional. Então se você não quiser nada comigo, por achar tudo muito rápido eu vou entender, mas…

— Não fale mais _darling_.Eu ainda estou assimilando tudo isso, vivi muito tempo em meio a betas, meu time não tem muitos alphas e não fui criado sabendo muito sobre as dinâmicas, achava que essa história de parceiro destinado era conto de fadas, história para criança. Mas ao visto não é. Eu também sinto meu peito se enchendo cada vez que olho para você. Desde o início da partida, ainda enquanto cantávamos nossos respectivos hinos eu podia sentir algo me impelindo para perto de você. Isso tudo é novo, mas eu acho que posso com isso. Só não sei se você irá me querer.

— E porque eu não iria? Pode parecer estúpido, mas eu sempre sonhei com isso, creio que portanto foi assim que reconheci-o rapidamente. E você é lindo.

— Você também. Mas eu não sou um alpha convencional como pode ter notado.

— E eu também não sou o exemplo perfeito de um ômega.

— E eu gosto disso — respondeu afagando a face do outro, que fechou os olhos deleitando-se com a carícia.

— Nem toda dinâmica é igual ao que está nos livros, alguns ômegas e alphas não se parecem em nada com o que o gênero impõe, e a vida é assim. Então o que me diz, podemos tentar isso? Sei que é rápido e talvez até mesmo precipitado, mas eu sinto que é o certo.

— Eu também sinto  _darling_ , eu também — e dito isso beijou-o como se não houvesse amanhã. 

**Author's Note:**

> Com a Copa do Mundo na Rússia, muitas fujoshis e fudanshis ficaram loucos de paixão pelos shipps futebolísticos, alguns shippando jogadores reais, outro imaginando seus casais preferidos no universo do futebol. Foi assim que surgiu essa história. Alguém compartilhou no face uma imagem de Erik e Charles como jogadores. Somado a isso ocorreu muitas piadas com Neymar e brincadeiras sobre ele ser um ômega que caiu em _heat_ em plena partida, por isso todos o queriam. Então juntei 1+1 e pronto nasceu essa fanfic. Mas eu ainda estava vasilona na panelinha, corri até o segundo tempo para poder concluir tudo que tava atrasado e assim concluir essa obra. Nesse meio tempo estive lendo uma fanfic cherik abo onde as dinâmicas iam contra o "natural" andar da carruagem, coisa que por sinal eu super gostei. O que fiz? Claro que inseri essa bagaça aqui né manes. Então espero mesmo que tenham gostado disso aqui tudo, quem sabe eu mostre mais deles em breve u.u


End file.
